


Happy Birthday, Raschai Shepard

by aledrina



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aledrina/pseuds/aledrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my Paragade infiltrator turned sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Raschai Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> Mass Effect 3 own ending variation

"Garrus I'll-use-the-stick-in-his-ass-to-smack-him Vakarian, if you don't tell me what's going on, I will infiltrate this car and crash it."

The Turian kept his smug look in place, remaining silent just as he had for the last hour he had spent circling the car to confuse Raschai. She had been willing to comply at first, teasing him for being such a romantic with the new dress he had bought her, gushing when he had brought her to the roof of their loft apartment, and then confused when there was nothing up there but the car and a blindfold. 

Okay, so maybe the vids Joker had given him were a bit different than this, but he had a plan. All it took was a little more patience, just one more turn.

A message blinked into his visor.

There.

"I swear I'll make you someone's archangel if you-"

"We're here." He pulled the car back onto the rooftop of their building, letting the engines settle and her nerves skyrocket some more. He could see her twitching with anticipation, wanting to tear off that blindfold. "I'll get the door."

"You better fucking get the door. I'm a lady, goddamn savior of the galaxy."

He got out of the car, chuckling to himself as he walked around to open her side. It opened with a swish of air and her hand jutted out at him. "You look beautiful."

"Flattery isn't getting you anywhere, even if you did pick out a good dress."

"I have to admit, I got some help." A slender eyebrow perked up as she curled her caramel hand around his, stepping out of the car. "If you knew what was in store for you, you'd be reacting quite differently."

Garrus walked her towards the middle of the roof, going slowly knowing that her legs were acting up. It had been a long road of recovery after the war, but she had pushed through.

"If this is a surprise party, I'm leaving. It was fun at first, with all the free stuff, but I want to settle down for real." Her other hand went to the blindfold before falling to her side. She was a stickler for playing along with these things. "You haven't heard anything from them, have you?"

He stopped, moving behind her to untie the blindfold. "I have, they actually sent someone."

"Are you serious? On my birthday? Can't we talk about this like... I don't know, later?"

The food to attitude levels were beginning to change drastically, and he knew that he needed to act fast, get something in her belly or all hell would break loose. He could remember her headbutting an attending at the hospital because they didn't want her to eat another meal after her first one. No one got between Raschai and food (or good shopping deals).

The blindfold gone, he stepped back to let her take everything in. She blinked those bright blue eyes, careful not to smudge her make up. She frowned at first, seeing that they hadn't actually gone anywhere, but then she saw.

Her half sister that she had discovered months ago, was standing awkwardly in dress slacks and tie (she was always masculine, and tall, how did humans vary so much), holding a bouquet of flowers. They had only spoken to each other through messages or a quick vid chat, but he and Liara had pulled a few strings to get her, an active duty sentinel, some leave time.

"Holy shit."

"Not... the reaction I was expecting."

Penelope came forward, holding out the flowers. She had a strange butchered all over the place hair style in all sorts of colors. He could only see the similarities in their caramel skin, their nose and eyes. He guessed that even a change in parent could alter a human's appearance.

"I didn't know what kind you liked, so I just kind of got everything," the taller Shepard admitted, grinning lopsidedly. "And holy shit, you're short."

Okay, so maybe this was just a human term of endearment thing.

"What are you doing here?" Raschai frowned and looked at Garrus. "What is she doing here? I swear, I will headbutt someone if those promised dinner reservations-"

"I said," he grabbed her shoulder gently, leaning down to her ear, "they sent someone to deliver the news."

Penelope took the cue and fished out a data pad, holding that out to Raschai with another lopsided grin.

The irritated woman took it and looked it over, and the emotion quickly melted into a small smile, tears welling up in her eyes. "Holy shit," she whispered, looking over her shoulder to Garrus. "I don't think I'll... beat you with that stick."

He had been surprised just how many strings they all had to pull to anonymously adopt a refugee child, but he knew that if any reporter caught wind that the Shepard was wanting to start a family with a Turian, they'd never be left alone. 

"Happy birthday, Raschai Mama Shepard."


End file.
